Objective Observations
by arliddian
Summary: They argue all the time – something was bound to happen. Kyro oneshot.


**Objective Observations**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** They argue all the time – something was bound to happen. Kyro one-shot.

**Timeframe: **Pre-X2.

**Archive:** In the unlikely event that someone would actually want to archive this – ask and I'll say yes. Just let me know where it's going.

**Disclaimer:** All things recognisably X-Men are obviously not mine. I just like making up my own stories.

**A/N: **Written for the prompts '_prediction_' and '_kiss_' on the theme of 'firsts' for the kittyandpyro livejournal community. Experiment with writing style.

**

* * *

**

Bobby and Rogue were quietly watching TV on the couch when they heard the yelling. They turned in the direction of the noise.

"Again?" Bobby sighed.

"Seems like it," Rogue replied as an angry and flustered Kitty stormed into the room, followed by a smirking John, both of them seemingly oblivious to the two objective observers on the couch.

"…why you'd even say that!" Kitty was exclaiming. She turned around to face John, hands on her hips, face flushed and fuming.

"Well, it must be true, because you're _blushing_," he grinned wickedly, reaching out to pinch one very pink cheek.

(Rogue stifled a giggle when Kitty phased his hand through her, and then slapped it away. Bobby just rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face, too.)

"Don't touch me," she growled at him, stepping back.

"Maybe that's why you've never been kissed, Kitten, because you pull out the claws so quick."

"You little –"

(The onlookers watched, amused, as Kitty swung her hand at John, who caught it only to have it phase through his fingers.

"Didn't he try that last time?" Rogue asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," said Bobby. "He ended up falling through her. I think he lost that argument.")

"Admit it, Pryde: you've never been kissed, and you're embarrassed about it." John's smirk was wide as he flicked his lighter, and widened still more at the look of frustration on Kitty's face.

"This is none of your business, John," Kitty snarled. She lifted her chin defiantly. "And anyway, so what if I haven't?"

"Well, the fact that you're embarrassed now tells me that you _want_ to kiss someone. Now, who could that be?"

("He's going to kiss her," Rogue predicted in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Kitty!"

"No way," Bobby said, shaking his head. "John and Kitty? It's not going to happen."

"Ten dollars says he kisses her."

Her boyfriend shook his head, clearly amused. "Fine. You're on. You're going to lose, you know.")

Kitty was now bright red. "Nobody!" she squawked.

John grinned and stroked his chin with the hand his lighter was in, pretending to think seriously. "Bobby? No, he's got a girlfriend. Jones? Nah, you look like the kind of girl who'd go for older guys. The Wolverine? Too old. Tinman, maybe?"

"John, if you don't shut up, I swear I'll…"

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve?"

"No!"

"So who could it be?" If the self-satisfied grin on his face got any bigger, he'd have trouble fitting through the door on the way out.

(Rogue nudged Bobby with her shoulder. "Anytime now," she said.

"It's not going to happen," Bobby insisted. "If he wanted to kiss her, he'd have done it already. Ages ago. During one of their other fights."

"Oh please," Rogue scoffed. "You and I both know that John likes to play games. Besides, she's never looked so embarrassed before. The whole school knows they're going to get together eventually, and today's the day.")

"So it's not Bobby or Piotr," John said, counting off on his fingers. "Obviously not Jones, Cyclops, Wolverine or the Professor." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, that leaves just one person. Me."

Kitty's eyes widened and she blushed, if it were possible, a deeper shade of crimson. "No way!" she protested.

He smirked victoriously. "Oh, I think I've hit the nail on the head," he said, slowly moving closer to her. "I think it's pretty obvious that you think I'm hot. Of course you want to kiss me. That's okay, Kitten. Most girls do."

She glared at him, face aflame. "You are such an arrogant son-of-a–"

But luckily, she never got to finish her sentence, because her mouth was suddenly muffled by John's.

She yelped in surprise and her automatic reaction was to try to push him off, apparently forgetting about her power to phase through him – but he just pressed closer, and eventually she gave up to her first kiss, sinking into it with a tiny sigh.

("See?" Rogue said, turning in triumph to Bobby, who looked thoroughly stunned. "I told you so. Now, where's my ten bucks?")

_Fin_


End file.
